


At The End Of The Day, Tommy and Tubbo Were Still Children

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Box Fireworks, Gen, bow duel, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Dream sits on his perch and thinks about the past. Techno packs up his belonging with a similar train of thought. They are both grateful that Purpled escaped unscathed. Maybe they'd be nicer to the new Ranboo kid as well. Send him a few more smiles.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 30





	At The End Of The Day, Tommy and Tubbo Were Still Children

Tommy and Tubbo. Children. Brought into a war, adulthood, by blind faith. By following Wilbur into the fray.

* * *

Dream looks at Tommy’s dead body in the river. He sees Tubbo cry out. He sees him jump into the water to bring Tommy’s body back to the surface. He can here Wilbur yelling at him.  
Tommy will respawn. He has too many things left to do to not.

Tommy comes back. He trades his discs away for his ideals, his nation. Dream remembers how hard the kid fought to get them back from him.

Techno takes aim at Tubbo’s body in the back corner of his box. He hears Tommy’s pearl land before he sees it. He slashes at him before leaving him to comfort his friend. Tommy needs to be a kid sometimes.

Tubbo forgives him. He lets his friend fight for his honour. Techno remembers when the kid worked hard to atomize the potato farm.

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo. Children. Fighting a war. They could blame no one but themselves.

Or Tommy. They could blame Tommy. Tommy instigated pretty much all of the wars.

But they fought with. They fought against. They encouraged this behaviour.

Tubbo was president. Tommy was alone.  
Welcome to the new age. Welcome to today. Welcome to whatever may come. Welcome to a fractured landscape.

Maybe Dream was right. Maybe having everything under one banner was better. Maybe being on a single server with a single leader was a good idea.

Maybe Techno was right. Anarchy was the best way to go about it. Cohesive anarchy, instead of agreeing on who was in charge.


End file.
